Stranded
by BedknobsAndLlamas
Summary: a ship crash lands near the town Vash and co are currently in, Vash finds an injured girl 3 days later with lost technology and the knowledge to use it, but this girl isn't what she seems...vashxOC


This is the original idea for an anime that I want to make…eventually so if in the future you see an anime called the angel project or something similar then this is where the original thought came from….this is my first fic for TRIGUN too so be nice.

Also this story is set 6 months after Vash brings knives back to the town that I don't know the name of?

Chapter 1 she came from earth

It was dark and the cold dessert night air was dry and still, parents tucked there children into bed and lulled them to sleep trying to ignore the ruckus in the local saloon where a group of towns folk were celebrating the birthday of one of there friends.

The noise was creating a cheerful buzz In the air, Vash loved nights like this even if he wasn't the one getting drunk with the others but it had only been 6 months since the towns folk had realised who he was and they were still trying to accept him as a peaceful man and not a multi billion double dollar threat to there existence, so he thought it best to give them there space tonight.

Instead he sat on the cliff near the edge of town with his twin brother Knives who was inturn learning to accept the towns folk in fact all of man kind for that matter.

Both brothers gazed into the starry night sky taking in its ever lasting beauty

"Knives is everything ok?" Vash had an eye on his brother and watched him twitch unexpectedly "its nothing" Knives said not looking at his brother but at a cluster of stars in the sky.

"wow it's such a beautiful night isn't it" came Meryl's voice from behind, closely followed by Milly trailing behind her.

Vash tore his eyes from the sky and grinned at his friends "hey girls come join us" he said in his typical boyish way.

"Wow there are so many stars in the sky I just want to touch them" said Milly childishly taking a seat next to knives

Meryl sat down next to Vash with a pleasant smile on her face, moments passed and again Knives twitched drawing the attention of the others who had slowly become his friends "Knives that's the second time you've done that what the hell is making you…" Vash answered his own question for he too felt something strange making himself twitch just like his brother.

Milly and Meryl gave them odd glances, Knives got up and was now focusing on a spot in the sky something way to far away for Milly and Meryl to see.

"Vash do you see that" he said moving closer to the edge and pointing to the cluster of stars he was looking at moments before.

Vash stood up as well, then he saw it, hundreds of miles away there was a cluster of stars but they weren't ordinary they were moving. At first Vash thought it was a meteor shower but it wasn't they were moving around to irregularly and changing direction and they were also coming closer.

Vash and Knives stood wide eyed focusing on the display in the sky Meryl had, had enough of their strange behaviour and couldn't contain her frustration any longer "do you mind telling me what's going o…" "Quiet there's something happening over there" Vash cut her off then pointed to where he and Knives could know see blue and red lines shooting through the sky coming closer to them.

The phenomenon was now coming close enough for the two girls to see but just barely.

"Knives what are they?" Vash asked his brother still glued to the sight in front of him, Knives could only think of one possibility "if they were not meteors then they must be ships nothing else could move like that" Vash turned to him with a start "but Knives technology like that has been lost for hundreds of years there aren't any ships left on this planet" Vash said looking at his brother with a serious expression on his face,

Knives closed his eye's and thought for a moment before opening them again "unless its not from this planet" he said casually not letting his excitement surface for the others to see.

Meryl and Milly had been listening with fascination Meryl was shocked at what she had heard and Milly was just excited at all the activity.

Suddenly they could hear the faint screaming of engines followed by an unfamiliar sound similar to a bullet shot and an explosion, there attention was brought back to the scene in front of them. one of the smaller ships had been hit and exploded then disappeared from view.

They could now see 3 ships, 2 smaller ones were chasing another bigger one frantically trying to shoot it down with what looked like red laser beams the largest of the three was skilfully dodging every attack but was struggling to get away.

The ships were fighting closer to the ground and with each miss the lasers hit the earths floor making burnt gashes on its surface, finally one of the small ships made a direct hit on the bigger one, it began to fall but that didn't stop the attacks from the smaller ships who obviously wanted it destroyed. The larger ship disappeared over the horizon smoke trailing behind it.

But then the four spectators on the cliff saw the smaller ships were no longer aiming at the larger ship but a pod that had escaped from it and was now heading there way.

"DUCK" yelled Vash as he and Knives tackled the two girls to the ground, the tiny pod screamed over them leaving a ringing in there ears a powerful gust of wind picked up almost blew them into the air then the other 2 ships came after it thankfully a little higher but still repeating the eat piercing sound. the towns folk clearly heard all the noise and peered out of there homes and windows to see what the hell was going on.

They gasped in awe at what they saw even though they had no idea what was going on the last thing they saw was red beams coming from two identical ships and finally hitting another small one which crashed about 50 isles away from there town. After that the other ships disappeared into space and there was finally silence, smoke was coming from the spot the ship crashed that was were a valley of cliffs and mountains were.

Three days later and news had spread to the main cities about the strange events around this town. The town's folk had agreed to keep news that Vash the stampede was in this town a secret but some rumours did escape which is probably the reason why many investigators had not come to the town to check things out but the brave ones did.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vash was playing with some children from the town that had become very fond of him, they were tackling Vash to the ground when a little 6 year old girl with long sandy blonde hair came running into Vash's arms frightened and panicking.

"Vash help" she said crashing into Vash's open arms "Tabby calm down its ok your safe now, what happened" he said trying to sooth the girl in his arms, his hand touched something sticky he looked at his hand and saw blood smeared on his palm and fingers

he instantly checked the girl for any injuries but found none "Tabby where is this blood coming from" he said firmly, the little girl looked at him and showed him her little arm that had a bloody hand print on it "it came from the girl I saw, she was walking then she fell down so I went over to her but she couldn't get up coz she had blood all over her and…and then she grabbed my arm and told me to get help then she closed her eyes and started sleeping" she said in a hurried voice

Vash stood there stunned for a moment then told the other children to go home he focused of the teary eyed girl in front of him "ok Tabby take me to where you found this girl ok" Tabby nodded, she took his hand and she lead him to the spot where she saw the injured girl.

Tabby took Vash to a small hill and pointed out to the sandy desert covered in heat waves, it didn't take long for Vash to spot a dark figure laying still in the sand a hundred meters away, he knelt down and placed his hands on the small girl's shoulders "Tabby I need you to run back to the village and tell Meryl what's happened and tell her to get a bed ready ok" he said with a enthusiastic smile so the child would understand and hurry along feeling a little better.

He spun the girl around and she took flight, he stood up and sprinted in the opposite direction towards the figure in the desert.

Back in the town 

Meryl was at the hotel café with the elder who took them in and of course Milly. they were sitting around a table drinking coffee and chatting about all kinds of things, the café was a little crowded the bar was full of men drinking shots of wild turkey and murmuring voices filled the atmosphere,

The saloon doors swung open silence fell over the crowd of people, all eyes were at the doors that flung open, a little blonde local girl came running in with all her might, she was sweaty and panic stricken.

Her young blue eyes searched the room and spotted who she was after "MERYL, MERYL, MERYL Vash says you need to make a bed for the girl I found" she said running over to Meryl frantically.

"Whoa hold on there Tabby Vash wants me to make a be…Tabby your arm" Meryl dropped to her knees and looked at the girls arm, there was a bloody hand print on it but the blood wasn't the little girls. "Vash needs you to make a bed" she repeated with pleading eyes.

Meryl looked at the girl a little confused "why does Vash _need _me to make a bed" she said trying to get a straight answer from the child "he told me too, after I took him to the place where I saw a girl fall down, she was in the desert and she had lots of blood on her so she fell over but she didn't get back up" Tabby started to cry. Meryl picked the girl up and hugged her soothingly.

"where's Mr Vash know" said Milly in a soft voice smiling at the girl, Tabby looked over at her "he…h…he ran over to her after he told me to go to Meryl" she said through sobs, "well then lets get that bed ready then" said Milly following Meryl to the rooms.

Most of the people in the café heard what the little girl said and started chatting amongst themselves about the whole conversation some were speculating about how it may be related to the strange events in the sky.

Back at the outskirts of town

Vash ran the hundred meters in not time at all, he skidded to a halt at he reached the figure laying still in the ground, Vash saw that it was a young woman laying on her back motionless, she looked to be about 18 to 21 years old and from the state she was in had, had a ruff couple of days.

She was scratched and bruised and what Vash found to be particularly disturbing was that she had scorch marks on her, parts of her skin and cloths were burnt and she had blood all over her from head to foot.

Vash crouched down and placed a hand on the girls back to see if she was still breathing, she was but only just, "can you hear me" he listened for any sign that she heard him he was satisfied with a faint moan.

Not wanting to waist anymore time he rolled the girl onto her back, Vash picked her limp form up and carried her bridal style to the town. She was light and thin Vash assumed she hadn't eaten for a while for she was very malnourished and dehydrated.

Back at the town 

Meryl and Milly had prepared a bed and medical supply's, Meryl thought ahead and had first aid ready seeing as Taby said that this girl she found was covered in blood the bloody hand print on the young girls arm was proof of that.

Meryl was waiting outside for any sign of Vash, she was just about to head back inside when she caught a glimpse of him in the corner of her eye. "Oh god!" she put her hand to her mouth and gasped all she could tell was that Vash was carrying a very limp girl in his hands her first impression was that she was dead.

He walked up to the hotel were Meryl was waiting for him "Vash is she alive?"

"yes but she's badly hurt, she needs help"

They raced inside and Meryl took him up to a spare room where she had everything prepared for them.

Vash lay the limp girl on the bed and let Meryl assess the damage, she had a number of deep cuts but overall nothing life threatening, but she was at a high risk of becoming infected. Meryl could hardly recognise a face under all the blood, sand and ash!.

Meryl began to undress the girl but she was wearing something unusual, she had on a suit similar to the one that Vash wears under his red coat but hers was black and had sleeves that finished above her elbows, she also wore black fingerless gloves matching her suit, on top of her black skin tight suit she had on a white over dress,

It was not like usual dresses this one was more like a well fitted top that flowed down to her ankles, it had cup sleeves that pointed out a little at the shoulders, the 'V' neck was identical to the black suit underneath, the fabric was margined by a thick line of silver and had unusual silver markings all down the front and back, the dress was tightly fit around her bust to her hip showing off her thin figure, the rest of her dress split into 2 parts 1 covering the back and 1 the front, a split started from the side of the belt she wore around her hips allowing her legs to be seen and the ability to be as flexible as need be.

(sorry that took so long but its kinda hard to describe a piece of clothing u don't see every day;)

"uhh Vash do you know how to take this off?" she said to him looking at this strange new girl in amazement, he gave her a cheeky smile that made her think twice about her asking him. He walked past her and undid a few clips and zips and removed the girls belt and white over dress, Meryl came over and helped with the rest and took of her boots.

While undressing her they discovered a few weapons. She had two guns one was oddly shaped and the other was very modern, she had high tech poison darts 2 swords and a bag full of strange items that looked like lost technology but better.

"ok Vash u can wait outside now" she said pushing him to the door

"but I wanna help"

"you already helped and I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to wake up with you staring at her naked body"

"awwww… hey quit pushing" Meryl slammed the door behind her and shut Vash out, he pouted at her but on hearing the door slam he turned more serious 'this is no ordinary girl, I haven't seen a uniform like that since I was a kid on the seeds ship's, where did you come from' he thought, he looked at the door and tried to think of the possibilities, she was a total mystery.

A few hours later and Meryl had finished "so hows she doing doc!" Vash said in a mocking tone, she glared at him but was to tired to argue "she'll be fine once she eats something so lets hope she wakes up soon" Meryl walked past him and headed down to the bar to get herself a much needed drink.

As soon as Meryl had walked out of view Vash stood up and slowly crept into the room with the injured girl in it as to not wake her.

The girl was laying on the bed all bandaged up, there were bloody towels in the bin next to her and her cloths and things had been put in a neat pile on the table at the opposite side of the room.

Vash could see her face clearly now that all the blood and grime had been washed away, Vash immediately saw that she was exceedingly beautiful, she had long dark chocolate brown hair so dark it was almost black and had the same hair style that Vash and Knives had when they were kids. The girl had soft tanned skin but in some places had purple and yellow bruises she was skinny and looked like she hadn't eaten for weeks but apart form that she was beautiful.

Vash reached for her wrist to check her pulse and was surprised to find a weird looking devise on her arm that fitted from her wrist to under her elbow. It was a silver looking contraption that sort of spiralled around her arm, it had a oval shaped centre that had numbers moving on it and three lines moving to a different pace like heart rate machines in hospitals.

Vash inspected the devise and knew it was lost technology 'but how did she get her hands on it' he thought looking at the different reading on the silver wrist band.

He set her arm down next to her and decided that he would let her rest for now and walked out of the room.

The arrival of this strange new girl had created quite a buzz around the town and had intrigued the interest of those investigating the strange events days before. It was 2 days after the mysterious girl appeared and more reporters and investigators were now staying at the same hotel. there had been talk of an expedition to the crash nearest to the town where towers of black smoke was seen days before.

Also people had been hearing howling noises at night and had no explanation as to where it was coming from or what may be causing it.

It is now late in the afternoon Vash and Knives are upstairs in the room with the injured girl they have had to keep a close eye on the girl for 2 reasons one the investigators were becoming very nosey, they had heard some of the towns folk saying stuff like the girl being involved with the space crafts so these investigators had been very interested in her.

Thankfully the second rumour that Vash the stampede was guarding her had the majority of them scared shitless.

"Knives I've been thinking, Knives turned to face his brother, he nodded his head to show that he was listening. "I've been trying to think of a logical explanation for everything that's happened the past couple of days and the only one that I can think of is that this girl was in one of the ships that crashed, but how she survived is beyond me how could a human survive a crash like that?" said Vash in a casual tone his orange glasses glinted in the suns covering his eyes from view.

"well that is a high possibility, she does have a lot of lost technology her cloths are different and there are signs that she has been in some sort of explosion, who knows maybe she's not human. after all we're not"

Vash frowned at his brother but didn't look at him "but Knives do you really think there could still be other humans still in space"

Knives turned towards his brother then out at the window where he could see the plant feeding life to the planet "or other plants for that matter. I'm going to get a drink" Knives got up and walked out the door leaving Vash and the girl alone.

Vash was sitting backwards on the chair next to the window and staring at the sky lost in thought, Knives had been gone for 15 minutes so Vash figures he would take his time drinking at the bar

He couldn't get over how much Knives had changed since they last fought each other, his insane obsession with annihilating human kind was over but he still struggled to get along with them he still believed that a lot of humans fit the profile of a monster but he tolerated there insolence for his brother.

BEEP…………..beep……….beep…..beep….beepbeepbeepbeep Vash's train of thought was interrupted by a beeping noise that got faster and faster,

He snapped his head up and looked around the room fast his first thought was that there was a bomb in the room but a green flashing light coming from the devise on the girls arm caught his attention, "so that's what's making all the noise" he picked up her arm and looked at the reading he was getting from the devise

He had figured out a while ago that the top two lines were her pulse and heart rate but he had no idea what the third one was. The top two lines were moving up and down fast and showing a lot more activity then they had before and a green light was flashing next to her heart rate line which was for some reason causing the beeping noise.

"what he hell is going on?" the limp arm in his hand suddenly twitched, he dropped her arm on the bed 'she moved' he thought to himself watching the girl for more signs of movement.

She began to stir, unexpectedly she flipped over onto her side, pulled the sheets over her head and rolled herself into the foetal position just like a little child reluctant to go to school in the morning.

Vash sat there in astonishment, she was awake…or at least half awake and moving about like she was never hurt, he was fighting the urge to burst out laughing at how cute and childish the girl looked.

"good morning, your finally awake I see, you must be very hungry after all you've been thru, if you get out of bed I can get you some food to eat" he said with a friendly smile, he of all people new how much first impressions count, so he was determined to make his first impression on her a good one.

"Mmmmeh" the girl mumbled into her pillow and curled up even tighter, Vash chuckled "you'll feel a lot better if you eat something I would recommend it seeing as you were found half starved in the middle of the desert…" his friendly voice had a more serious tone to it now but he still smiled at her.

Girls pov

I was dreaming I had to be otherwise I wouldn't be feeling so comfortable, warm and well rested, I let myself think that I was in my own bed in my home land surrounded by life and love, and because I was half asleep and still in that twilight zone of dream and reality I stupidly allowed myself to believe that to be the truth.

As I became aware of my thoughts, I quickly started to wake 'a process that I thoroughly hated about waking up'.

My senses started to kick in and I realised that there was another person in the room. I smiled into my pillow thinking that it was my good friend Carlos who was more like a brother to me then a friend.

Sometimes he liked to watch me wake up. He thought it was funny when I was stubborn to get out of bed so I always put on a good show.

I felt excited my heart was pounding fast, if Carlos was in my room then being chased by bounty hunters, crashing on a desert planet and seeing that little girl had to be a dream,

I could hear my wrist monitor beeping faster and faster which was odd because usually I left the sound off 'hmmmm I must have bumped it in my sleep ohh well' I felt Carlos grab my arm, he was checking the monitor to make sure it was going off for all the write reasons a habit he picked up every time it went off.

I twitched my arm and he let go, then I began the show and acted stubborn by pulling the covers over my head playfully and rolling myself into a ball secretly smiling. I heard a voice ask if I wanted to get out of bed and get some food.

I did want food for some reason I was starving…'but bed was comfy' "mmmmmeh" I said childishly curling up even tighter.

I could feel pain and my stomach it felt like it was going to shrivel up into nothing 'fair enough for my stomach to be growling but why does the rest of me hurt?'

I heard that voice again but it didn't sound like Carlos anymore, this person in my room was not Carlos but I sensed he was not a threat so I listened

As soon as I heard the word "middle of the desert" I panicked briefly "desert" I said in a confused voice, I suddenly felt bandages wrapped around me then reality hit me this was not my room I couldn't be because I hadn't returned home yet.

Then it hit me like a slide show in fast forward mode, I was captured by a group of very talented bounty hunters for two weeks, I escaped and was chased all the way to a stray planet covered in nothing but sand, I thought I would loose them there so I had them chase me, one of them shot me down I crash landed I set my only escape pod out as a decoy and they bought it, my solar surfer was missing so I had to walk the video surveillance on the pod showed that there was life on this dead planet, I was injured from the crash but I walked in the direction the pod went anyway.

After three days of walking I saw a little girl who unbelievably appeared to be human I asked her to get help, the last thing I remembered before I completely passed out was a muffled voice speak to me and a hand gently placed on my back.

End of girls pov

Vash was happier now he heard her speak even though it was only one word 'I swear she has an accent' he thought leaning in closer to get a look at the girl but all he could see was her long dark hair sprawled all over the bed spread.

"can you at least tell me your name" Vash said persisting to get her to say something anything.

She stirred under the blankets and pushed herself up. The blankets slid off her but she honestly couldn't care seeing as the bandages covered her up, she sat up straight and looked at the stranger beside her.

Her violet eyes glared straight through Vash's green ones he felt strange like someone could hear him thinking, the feeling passed and the girl gave him a slight smirk as to try and be polite "my name is Sadierah" she said eyeing him down.

Vash smiled at her broadly "Sadierah such a beautiful name, I'm Vash you have very interesting accent there" he said in his typical tone, Sadierah looked at him with a blank expression on her face, she looked at him suspiciously 'this boy looks human enough' she thought trying to figure out what was different about this Vash person but unknown to her Vash was thinking the same thing.

Well that's me first chappie done…. I couldn't think of a name for my character so I just used the middle name of one of my other characters from my other fanfic. This is my first TRIGUN fic so please review, sorry if there are any typos I hate editing :p


End file.
